


Prosperity Original

by kestiscroft



Category: Days Gone (Video Game), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiscroft/pseuds/kestiscroft
Summary: Deacon St. John while trying to save the life of his best friend, is denied shelter at Lost Lake.  Desperate for anyone that could help him, he has to take Boozer to a place he thought was long buried: Hope County, Montana.
Relationships: Captain of Security & Deputy | Judge (Far Cry), William "Boozer" Gray & Deacon St. John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prosperity Original

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another Far Cry x Days Gone crossover fic I found.

Deacon was at a loss. He’d snuck into Lost Lake camp with the hopes of stealing antibiotics but was caught. And he ran right into… Rikki. She had looked right at him but wanted nothing to do with him. She screamed at him to leave or he’d get a bullet to the skull. Boozer wasn’t going to get help at Lost Lake.

So, Deacon was going to have to take him somewhere else. He was not going to lose his brother. Boozer was the only family he had left. His mind wracked for possible places to go. Both Peaceful Lake and the Hot Springs were a bust, they didn’t have doctors there. And Lost Lake did not give them an open welcome. He shouldn’t be surprised though, he screwed them over in the first place. This was all his fault.

He poked at the campfire with a stick. Small embers floated into the air and quickly dissipated. His eyes followed them all the way up.

“It’s gonna be okay Deek.” Boozer said.

He sighed. “I know. I know, we just need to find a place to take you. Somewhere with a doctor, or at least antibiotics.”

His eyes flitted back to Boozer. Even through the terrible bandage job, he could see the red welts on his skin. The infection was going to get worse, soon. And Deacon didn’t know how to help him.

“So, where would a place like that be?”

“I don’t know Boozeman, I just… There’s nowhere left in Oregon we could go.” He gripped his wrist harder and his arms dug into his kneecaps. His gaze moved back to the flames, trying to summon a location to mind. Boozer seemed more calm than he was. Probably the blood loss, or the reality of the situation setting in.

“Then there’s our answer, we need to leave Oregon.”

“Yeah, and go where? We can’t risk just wandering aimlessly, hoping that we’ll come across some doctor.” He scoffed.

Boozer slumped further against his bike. He groaned and clutched his arm closer to his chest. “We go north like we always talked about. I can make the trip-”

“No you can’t! You’re in no condition to ride that far. We just need to go _somewhere_ , for now. And I’m out of options.” Deek said.

Boozer’s eyes narrowed and he took a moment to study the flames. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fascination or fear. It was flames that got them into this situation in the first place. Fucking rippers…

After a while their eyes finally met again. “Hey Deek, remember that time we rode with Jack to see his cousin? The one that fought in Vietnam? It was just the three of us.”

“Yeah and we rode out to fucking Montana. Hated that trip. What was that place called again?” Deek asked.

“Hopes- Hope County. That’s where we should go.”

He thought about it for a moment. It would be an all day drive, but they could get there. It wasn’t exactly the ‘north’ he wanted to ride to, but it would have to do.

“Okay, Boozeman Hope County it is. We head out in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered Days Gone and I absolutely love it and I figured New Dawn and DG might have happened in the same apocalypse. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this for now but I wanted to write Deacon :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
